No va a poder
by arual17
Summary: Un nuevo caso para el equipo de la inspectora Beckett. Pero nadie sabía que tenía una relación con su asesor... O eso creían.


Bueno... Aquí estoy... Con un corto que quería publicar antes de que se estrenase la quinta temporada.

Es lo que se me ha ocurrido que pueda pasar avanzada la serie y nuestros queridos protagonistas mantienen en secreto su relación.

No lo he colgado antes porque estaba en huelga, pero parece que no han atacado de nuevo, así que he vuelto antes de empezar a trabajar y no tenga tiempo de nada. Así que quería aprovechar mi último día de libertad jejeje

Sin más que decir, les dejo con mi locura.

Disclaimer. Castle no es mío, ¿quieren torturarme más?

* * *

_**No va a poder**_

- Entonces… ¿Quieres mantenerlo en secreto? – El escritor se encontraba sentado en el sofá del pequeño apartamento, con la mujer recostada a su lado.

La inspectora se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirando a la nada con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él. – Sí. Tal como están las cosas ahora en la comisaría, será lo mejor. ¡No me malinterpretes! – Se envaró de pronto y le miró a los ojos. – No me arrepiento de nada. Pero no creo que sea el mejor momento para que todos lo sepan.

- ¿Temes a Gates ahora que estás en su punto de mira? – Inquirió.

- Aunque me dijese eso cuando conseguí recuperar mi placa, no tiene porqué importarle mi vida privada. – Dijo hastiada volviéndose a colocar como estaba.

El escritor pasó un brazo por los hombros de la mujer. – Bueno… Creo que podré hacerlo.

- ¿Crees? – Viró la cabeza para mirarle, pero no cambió de posición.

- Tenerte tan cerca y no poder abrazarte, acariciarte ni besarte… - Su dedo gordo acariciaba el brazo de la inspectora en movimientos circulares y suaves. – ¡Será la peor de las torturas! – Se quejó haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Rió divertida. – Bueno Castle… Siempre tendrás las fantasías… Y puede que más tarde se puedan recrear. – Dijo con tono sugerente.

El escritor volvió a poner la cabeza hacia el frente rápidamente, sorprendido. Miró a la mujer y vio una sonrisa y miradas furtivas. Sonrió de lado. - ¿De verdad? Pues ahora que lo mencionas… Se me han ocurrido unas cuantas cosas… - Hablaba mientras tendía a Kate sobre el sofá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El caso que tenían entre manos se les atragantaba a todos.

Las pistas eran difíciles de conseguir, y cuando lo hacían, había otra ristra de sospechosos en la pizarra.

El equipo observaba por horas las pruebas, sin éxito ninguno en descartar sospechosos.

La inspectora daba golpes con los dedos sobre el escritorio, ya sin saber qué pensar.

- Quizás deberíamos volver a hablar con la viuda. – Sugirió el escritor sentado en su silla.

- ¡Qué pasa Castle! ¿Acaso te gustó? – Se burló el detective Esposito.

- ¿Me crees tan depravado como para consolar a una pobre viuda? – Se quedó mirando la mirada cínica del detective. – Duele que lo sugieras. – Se quejó con una voz lastimera.

La mujer sonrió ante las burlas de su compañero hacia su novio secreto. Aunque en cierto modo, la forma en que la viuda Michelle Anderson miraba de reojo al escritor cuando creía que nadie la miraba, no le gustaba ni un pelo. Tenía unas ganas horribles de sacar su arma y dispararle. Y sólo recordaba un par de veces que se había sentido de esa forma.

Mientras cavilaba en esos momentos de su vida, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, despertándola de su ensimismamiento.

Como vio que los incluso Ryan se había unido en el juego que comenzó Esposito, fue ella quien cogió el teléfono.

En cuanto colgó, suspiró derrotada. El trabajo era el trabajo. Vio que la pelea seguía frente a ella. – Hombres… - Susurró. Silbó con todas sus fuerzas para llamar la atención. Al ver que lo había conseguido, les miró entrecortadamente. - ¿Ya? – Dejó unos segundos para que se tranquilizasen. – Como seguramente no se habían dado cuenta, acaba de llamar la compañía de seguros de la víctima. Informándonos que su inconsolable viuda ha montado una escenita porque no recibe la póliza de su marido.

Los detectives se pusieron serios ante esa noticia. - ¿Vamos a buscarla?

- No hace falta. Ya nos la están trayendo. – Se levantó para ir a buscar unos expedientes.

Esposito miró a Castle. – Parece que vas a poder verla de nuevo antes de lo que imaginabas.

- ¿No ves los saltos de alegría que estoy dando? – Abrió los ojos al máximo para aparentar sorpresa. Se levantó y se recolocó la chaqueta. – Si me disculpan caballeros… Hay que estar presentable ante una dama. – Terminó marchándose, ante la atenta mirada de los detectives.

- Cincuenta pavos a que es a él quien se le escapa. – Apostó Ryan.

- Los veo. – Sonrió divertido el moreno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Está segura de que no tiene nada que decirnos, señora Anderson? – Preguntó la inspectora en la sala de interrogatorios.

- ¿Nunca le habían dicho que tiene unos ojos preciosos, señor Castle? – Dijo sin apartar la mirada del escritor.

Kate miró a su compañero de reojo, viendo que sonreía como un idiota. Eso hizo recordar su arma, guardada en un cajón de su escritorio… Cómo la echaba de menos en ese momento. Se recriminó por esos pensamientos. Ella no era una mujer celosa. – Señora Anderson. – Se hizo notar. – Su marido acaba de morir.

- ¡Qué quiere que le diga! – Se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la silla. Una imagen muy diferente de cuando la vieron por primera vez, con ojos rojos y moqueando. Aunque eso no le hacía olvidar el cómo miraba a su compañero. – La vida sigue. – Sonrió mientras volvía la vista a Castle, haciéndose hacia delante. – Y estoy seguro que mi Mike hubiese querido que siguiese mi vida. – Alargó la mano y la puso sobre la del hombre, que tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y apartarla.

¿Dónde estaba su arma? La pared necesitaba un nuevo color. - ¿Dónde estuvo el martes entre las tres y las seis de la tarde?

La "inconsolable" viuda volvió a mirar a la policía hastiada. – Estaba en mi médico. Para tener esta belleza hay que cuidarse.

- No le molestará que lo comprobemos. – No era una pregunta, pero debía aparentar indiferencia hacia su comportamiento.

- Como quiera. – Sonrió coqueta hacia el hombre de la sala. – No escondo nada. – Remoloneó.

La inspectora se levantó para verificar su historia, y el escritor hizo el amago de seguirla.

- ¿No podría quedarse a hacerme compañía, señor Castle? Me sentiría muy sola aquí encerrada…

Castle no sabía dónde meterse. Si escapaba, llamaría la atención. Si se quedaba, tenía que sentir el aura asesina de su compañera. Y si le seguía el juego, estaba muerto. Estaba en un serio dilema.

Él podía ser un mujeriego reconocido, pero cuando estaba en una relación, era una persona fiel. Si no tuviese que esconder nada, en esos momentos no estaría tan asustado por los acontecimientos que se avecinaban.

Miró a su compañera, que le miraba con esa mirada asesina, luego miró a la viuda, que se humedeció los labios sugerente.

- Yo… - En ese momento le sonó el teléfono, haciendo que pegase un pequeño salto por el susto. Lo miró y agradeció a su pequeña por lo oportuna que era. – Tengo que cogerlo. – Dijo saliendo escopeteado de la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro lado del cristal, la inspectora estaba reunida con los detectives, que habían verificado su coartada. – Está limpia.

La mujer se quedó sin respiración. - ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente.

- Podría ser el amante y la está ayudando. O él también participó. – Sugirió la castaña mirando a la mujer, que estaba retocándose la cara con un espejo de mano.

- Está casado. – Dijo Esposito mientras Castle abría la puerta para entrar.

- Con su ayudante. – Siguió Ryan.

- Thomas Jenkins. – Culminó Esposito.

La inspectora maldijo su suerte. Creía haberla pillado. – Bueno… Supongo que está limpia. – Comentó el escritor ante la nueva información.

- Al menos en lo referente al caso sí. ¿Vas a comprobar el resto? – Sugirió el detective Ryan.

El aludido iba a rebatir, cuando vio a la mujer marcharse. - ¿A dónde vas?

- No puedo retenerla, así que habrá que soltarla.

- ¿No vas a invitarla a cenar? – Preguntó el detective Esposito.

El escritor miraba a los agentes con cara de póker. – No es mi tipo chicos. Dejadlo ya. – Dijo marchándose del cuarto.

Los detectives se miraron durante unos segundos, para luego seguir a sus amigos hacia afuera, donde Castle ya había entrado en el campo de visión de la "inconsolable" viuda.

La mujer se movía contoneando las caderas exageradamente hacia el hombre, que intentaba escapar hacia la zona de los escritorios. – Señor Castle. – Tuvo que detenerse, mirando de soslayo a una inspectora de brazos cruzados y asesinando con la mirada. – Me preguntaba… ¿Tiene algo que hacer esta noche?

El hombre se quedó paralizado, hasta que consiguió articular algo. – Pues… - Sonrió nervioso. Ante él, una viuda que le tiraba descaradamente los tejos, tras él, dos detectives que seguramente se estaban partiendo el culo, y tras la viuda, una mujer que iba a cometer homicidio, y él sería una de las víctimas.

- Porque tenía reservado para comer, y no me gustaría ir sola o perder la reserva. Es un restaurante muy exclusivo que es casi imposible conseguir mesa.

Miraba a Kate y a la viuda como si estuviese en un partido de tenis. ¿Qué hacer? A lo mejor era buena idea aceptar para no levantar sospechas entre los demás de que estaba en una relación, o a lo mejor era preferible huir haciendo la croqueta. Bastante valiente esa opción. Saldría con el orgullo a niveles insospechados. Y su novia no le mataría.

Mientras cavilaba sus opciones, una maraña de pelo castaño largo y ondulado se interpuso entre él y la mujer. – Lo siento señora Anderson, pero no va a poder. Esta noche va a estar muy ocupado.

- Oh… - Se lamentó. - ¿No podría escribir su novela otro día?

El escritor iba a contestar, pero su compañera no se lo permitió. – No va a escribir. – Se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Trabajar en el caso de mi marido?

- No. – Se giró y agarró al hombre por el cuello de la camisa, arrastrándolo hacia ella y besándolo con ahínco.

Ryan y Esposito miraban la escena con la boca abierta, y cualquier agente que pasase por allí o que estuviese cerca, se detenían para observar la escena.

A Castle le cogió tan desprevenido, que no sabía qué estaba pasando. Hasta que unos segundos más tarde supo dónde poner las manos y corresponder el beso.

Cuando Kate se separó para coger aire, se giró de nuevo sin separarse del pecho de SU novio. – Y por eso mismo, no va a poder ir a ese restaurante exclusivo. Además, va a estar MUY ocupado TODAS las noches.

Esposito miraba la escena con la mandíbula desencajada. - ¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?

Su compañero le pasó un billete de cincuenta dólares ante la cara. – Que acabas de ganar la apuesta.

FIN

* * *

¿Gustó? ¿Hizo vomitar?

Quería intentar una Kate celosa, ya la habíamos visto de esa forma, pero no cuando está en una relación con su escritor favorito jejeje

Bueno... Esto es todo amigos... Nos leemos ;)


End file.
